


Biệt danh

by annapotterkiku



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, mormor, taggianto
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Một drabble về các biệt danh mà Jim đặt cho Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biệt danh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mormor Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411931) by [taggianto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto). 



> [Tumblr](http://annapotterkiku.tumblr.com/post/108998240899/mormor-drabble-biet-danh)
> 
> Bản dịch tiếng Việt từ drabble [Nicknames](http://archiveofourown.org/works/411931/chapters/697158%20%20) của tác giả [taggianto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto). Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả.

"Đưa tôi cây búa nào, Basher."

"Basher?" - Sebastian rời mắt khỏi cái bo mạch đang hàn dở, vẻ ngạc nhiên.

Jim sốt ruột vung vẩy cánh tay, không thèm nhìn lên. - “Búa, tôi bảo. Đưa đây.”

"Từ khi nào mà cậu gọi tôi là ‘Basher’ thế?" - Sebastian đặt dụng cụ xuống và khoanh tay lại.

"Chả biết. Thế trước giờ tôi gọi anh bằng gì? Cây búa, nhanh." - Jim búng ngón tay thúc giục.

"Trước giờ cậu gọi… Cậu còn không thèm để ý là cậu đang làm chuyện đó, phải không?" - Sebastian ngao ngán lắc đầu trước người đàn ông hết thuốc chữa đang ngồi xổm trên bàn làm việc của anh.

"Không thèm để ý là tôi đang làm gì cơ?" - Jim quay sang nheo mắt nhìn. Trên gương mặt của người kia rõ ràng đầy thích thú.

Sebastian liền đưa tay ra đếm từng ngón. - “Này nhé. Cậu gọi tôi là ‘Bastian’ khi cậu đang tỏ ra dễ thương, khi cậu chán hoặc khi cậu muốn sai vặt; ‘Seb’ khi cậu đang vội nhưng tôi lại làm cậu chậm lại hoặc khi cậu giận vì tôi đúng và cậu thì sai; ‘Cưng’ khi cậu bị xao nhãng; ‘Anh yêu’ khi cậu đang châm biếm, và ‘Hổ vằn’ khi cậu đang gợi tình.”

"Tôi thật sự không nghĩ-"

"Suỵt. Cậu gọi tôi là ‘Moran’ khi cậu đưa mệnh lệnh hoặc khi cậu muốn hạ mình 1 chút; ‘Đại tá’ khi tôi đang gặp nguy hiểm; và ‘Sebby’…" - Anh rùng mình. - "…khi tôi _thật sự_  làm cậu tức điên lên và cậu đang dự tính tất cả các phương án phù hợp để xé toạc xương sống tôi qua lỗ tai.” - Anh ngồi lại trên chiếc ghế ba chân và bắn cho Jim 1 nụ cười đắc thắng. - “Nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ, chưa 1 lần nào trong  _5 năm trời_  tôi quen biết cậu, gọi tôi là ‘Basher’.”

"Chà. Anh…" - Jim chớp mắt vài lần. - "…rất là biết quan sát đấy,  _anh yêu_.”

"Ha ha, buồn cười thật. Nhưng nó không làm sự thật bớt phũ hơn đâu." - Sebastian nói với cái nhếch mép khêu gợi khi anh chuyền cây búa cho Jim.


End file.
